


I will protect you

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Arguing, Ass-Kicking, Bullying, Child Abandonment, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Comfort Food, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Family Member Death, Female Protagonist, French speaking OC, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, Friendship/Love, Good Intentions, Head Injury, Jean Is A Little Shit, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, Large Breasts, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orphan - Freeform, Protectiveness, Puberty, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Showing Off, Shyness, Single Parents, Sulking, Teen Romance, Top Jean Kirstein, Unrequited Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Noelle Kirstein is the adopted older sister of Jean Kirstein; after her mother died at childbirth and her father resorted to alcoholism to deal with his grief. She came into the lives of the Kirstein family and became their daughter and Jean's sister. Over time she becomes attached to Jean being one of the few to know how kind he truly is.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> While Noel has similar traits to Mikasa I made it very different; both Mikasa's were murdered  
> Noel's mother died due to strains of childbirth on her body after bringing Noel into the world. Her father was around for a few years but grief ate away at him and he couldn't take life without his wife.  
> (Image is supposed to be OC)

" _That's right! You better run you jerks!" a female voice yelled angrily as a group of boys rushed away in fear. They should know better than to pick on Jean like that. She wouldn't let anyone treat Jean badly and get away with it._

_Noelle Kirstein (I.e Belmont) aged 12 was the adopted sister of Jean. Unlike Jean's sensitive and easily tearful personality; Noelle was much more docile, cautious and positive, however in the terms of protecting Jean her temper tended to become more serious._

_Her mother had died during childbirth and her father had died due to alcoholism._ _The loss of his wife and raising a child alone had been too much for him. The fact that she bore a striking resemblance to her late mother (apart from her hair) had too painful for him._

_Afterwards the Kirstein family had adopted Noelle into their life and she became Jean's adopted sister. However, before her adoption into their family the two had been close beforehand. Her always playing with him or staying at his house while her father worked all day in the field to earn a living (and secretly find his alcoholism)._

_She was a very striking child that caught the attention of boys around her age. Her fair skinned complexion and rosy cheeks, her lime green eyes that shone in the sun and her crimson red hair. It was fair to say until she got angry many eyes were on her and many hearts raced upon catching a glimpse of her._

_While she was not as rare as the Asian/Ackerman bloodline she was still a rarity in human genetics. Noelle was a natural redhead which within the Trost district as well as the Shiganshina area was indeed a rare case._

_Because of this merchants and traders had been poaching her father about her since she was young. However, he managed to chase them off by scarring one with a broken beer bottle. After this none of them so much and stepped into their house again; however upon his death he could no longer keep her safe._

_After his death, Jean's family and Jean, himself had taken the role of protecting Noelle. Keeping her close to them and making sure to never lose their sight on her; not wanting to lose her. After all for someone as pretty as she; there were people willing to pay a large price as awful as that was._

_Noelle's hair reached above her shoulders in a wavy-ish bob that framed her heart shaped face. She had a widow's peak with bangs that cupped around her chin and framing her face._ _She was somewhat shorter than Jean just reaching his nose but was by no means a pushover. While she was a sweet girl; like the stereotype went with redheads she had a fiery temper._

_She wore a forest green skirt that reached her ankles, a simple white blouse with long sleeves, black pumps and her hair was tied into a French braid most days that reached her shoulders. Sometimes she wore it lose but because it got in her way when windy or when running she asked Jean's mother to style it into a braid._

_She had lived with Jean at least a year now; her father passing away last year sometime after her 11_ _th_ _birthday. Since her depressive state and ghost like personality previously she had truly become somewhat normal again._

 _Being friends with Jean since before the loss of her father; Noelle had somewhat adapted into the lifestyle of living with the Kirstein family and taking on their name._ _The Kirstein's welcomed Noel into their family as if she were their own. His mother doted on her and often complimented her on how cute she was for a young girl._

 _Jean was still curled up and filthy; beaten by the kids who had picked on him. He had scratches, bruises and scrapes but was still able to walk; even though it hurt._ _His eyes were watery with tears that had threatened to fall but he held them back. Knowing that the kids would only tease him further if he cried._

_Noel knelt down quietly and held out a hand to Jean kindly. They really had been too rough; he was bleeding down his knee with scrapes and cuts on his face too. It hurt her a great deal to see someone as sweet and kind as Jean was being treated so badly by others._

_Because he was a little chubby for his age kids picked on him. However, she knew that he would grow and change as they got older and she loved him just the way he was._

" _C'est bon maintenant, Jean" she said kindly. She wouldn't let them hurt him anymore because she was here to protect him. She didn't care if anyone hurt her but she would not let them touch a single hair on Jean's head while she was around._

_Jean sniffed and wiped his eyes quietly then took her hand to which she helped him up. Noel was always there when he needed her; but for once he would like it that he could protect her. So he could be the hero and have him hold out his hand to her like she had so many times before._

_He kept her safe from merchants, other boys and traders; knowing they all had their eyes on her due to her beauty. But he wouldn't let them take her away from him. He would make sure they were never apart and always stayed together._

_Noelle looked at him sympathetically; she was sure when they got home his mother would help clean up those injuries. Maybe she might make omelette or something tasty to cheer him up._

" _Allons a la maison" she said gently smiling at him. She then led him along the streets back towards their house; that was enough playing outside for today. For now they should just go home and relax._

_Jean blushed as Noelle led him back them back towards their home. She was always looking out for him and never cared if he cried or acted like a baby. She never laughed like the other kids and always made him feel better._

_She was always so sweet to him and was one the few kids in this district who didn't treat him like complete shit. He was glad to have her in his life even if she came into their home for less than pleasant reasons._

_**Later** _

" _We're home!" Noelle cried loudly as she opened the door. As always, the kitchen smelled good and she knew Mrs Kirstein was cooking something delicious. Even though they were simple meals they filled their bellies and satisfied their hunger._

 _Mrs Kirstein turned to face them smiling but became concerned when she saw Noelle's scruffy face and Jean looking all beaten up again._ _She approached the two-looking concerned "Noelle where you in a fight again? Jean boy what happened to you?" she cried worriedly._

" _Some kids were picking on Jean again but I chased them off" Noelle said proudly. She didn't care about getting dirty or hurt; as long as Jean was ok. They could do whatever they wanted to her but Jean's safety was all she cared about._

_Mrs Kirstein sighed heavily; she really didn't know what to do about Noelle's short tempers or outbursts. Though she was a genuinely kind child and usually cheerful or quiet; Noelle was prone to outbursts of rage and had an infamous short temper._

" _Honnetement, vous deux" Mrs Kirstein scolded firmly. It seems the two of them were always in some kind of trouble together; but at least they kept each other safe. That was the main thing; that they were safe._

 _She then led the two into the kitchen for dinner and to tend to their injuries. Though Noelle would only need some plasters on her face from scratches, Jean would need a lot more tending to._ _Though she was glad Noelle was standing up for Jean from bullies; the fact that they happened so often was worrying to her. Could they not go one day without getting into trouble?_

_**After** _

_Jean and Noelle sat at the dinner table quietly both humming to themselves in unison as they waited for their dinner to be served. The song was an old french poem that Mrs Kirstein sang to them before bed so they could sleep when they wouldn't settle._

_Jean had bruises and cuts on his hands, a plaster on his cheek but was all cleaned up now. He seemed to have perked up and be in a more cheerful mood than before. Though he would never admit it; his mothers arms were where he felt safest of all._

_Eventually Mrs Kirstein came to the table with two plates of omelettes filled with rice and meat. She had added tomatoes and meat juice to flavour it. A big sack of flavours and spices that added a special surprise upon tasting it._

_Jean immediately perked up and dug into his mother's cooking happily. Her omelettes always made him feel better when he was feeling down. Within seconds he grabbed a spoon and fork then began devouring it joyfully._

_Noelle sat beside him quietly her cheeks flushed with joy. She smiled contently as she ate the omelette; it was made with so much love and care making it taste all the better. There was something soothing about eating a home cooked meal after a long day whether it be good or bad._

_Mrs Kirstein smiled as the two children ate their meals with cheerful faces. They were good kids even if they got into trouble sometimes. But at least they could look after themselves and each other; that much she could count on indeed._

_Jean was still a little round but in a year or so he would be hitting puberty and growing into a fine young man. She only hoped her parenting would make him become a respectable young man. Though he was indeed a good kid if not somewhat emotional; she wondered what kind of man he would become in the future._

_Noelle was shaping up nicely; soon she would start developing curves, breasts and all the changes that came as a girl developed into a woman. But during her 13_ _th_ _year she would also get the painful side. The awakening of a girls body getting ready for making children but the downside that came without getting pregnant._

_Though she hadn't started yet she knew the time was slowly drawing closer. It would hurt and Noel would be scared; but Mrs Kirstein would sit her down and go through the talk. She knew it would be hard to understand but she knew that Eve would get the idea after some long explaining of the human body and sexuality._

_She loved Noelle as her own and every day her fondness for the girl grew stronger. Though Eve was not her biological child and adopted after her father's death; she had welcomed her into the family. After that she had done her best to try and provide a good life for Noelle after going through such hardships._

_Jean and Noelle had been friends for a long time before hand and played together a lot. Soon after he father died Jean had told her it was ok and she could live with them now._ _Noelle had followed quietly and Jean had explained everything when they got home. The funeral had been small and her father buried but it had been a good one._

_During the period of months after his passing Noelle had been very closed off, quiet and emotionless. Doing little more than help with chores, stare out of the window and keep to herself. She never smiled and never cried; she just kept a blank face her eyes remaining equally as lacking in emotions._

_However, during that time Jean did everything to bring her back to herself. He brought her flowers, cuddled with her during the night and even took her cloud gazing._ _Over time Noelle had managed to smile again and even developed a temper. But whatever magic Jean had casted had helped Noel to become herself again._

_As they got older Mrs Kirstein had noticed Noelle's fondness for Jean went beyond that of just friendship. She loved him romantically and yet held back her feelings due to shyness and caution of what he would think. Scared that he would not care for her the same way she did._

_Jean's mother had kept it to herself but made sure the two were always together. Mainly because Noelle was still being eyed by Merchants and traders due to her rare hair colour and cute face._ _Unlike how the Asians had been hunted down and murdered one by one; redheads were born due to a certain gene and it was passed down to very few._

_Because of their stunning hair colour and slim variety in colour; redheads were sought after by merchants and traders. People within the inner walls paying high money to get their hands on them for very dark reasons. Mrs Kirstein hated such people and saw them as pigs that should be punished severely._

_People seemed to be drawn and fascinated by their bright and unusually toned hair that came in many different colours. Because of this they were sought to be kept as pets or to keep rich men company. The sexual interests and favours of the wealthy were something that most people frowned upon or found repulsive._

_She saw to it that nobody put their hands-on Noelle or so much as tried to touch a hair on her head. Like any mother would she protected her children; adopted or biological._ _She would do everything in her power to see these two had a good future. Even if she had to put up with many stresses; the outcome would be very much worth it._

**_Translations_ **

**C'est bon maintenant Jean-It's ok now Jean**

**Allons a la maison-Lets go home**

**Honnetement, vous deux-Honestly you two**


	2. Our new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years later and OC is a trainee with Jean to join the military by his side. However compared to the boy she used to know Jean has become stubborn and hot headed.
> 
> But she still cares about him.

Noelle stood firm under the beaming sun as she stood strong amongst the other trainee's. It had been 6 years now since she came to live with Jean and was adopted into his family. They were now grown up and had chosen their careers to fight against the titans and protect humanity from the plague of man eating giants.

She had decided to join him in the military to keep an eye on him and to ease his mother's worries. Plus, unlike Jean she was more rational and she had a feeling he would get into trouble.

Suddenly she heard Keith Shadis their trainer and commander stopping in front of Jean. She only hoped that he wouldn't do or say anything stupid. "You cadet? What's your name?" Shadis snapped sharply his appearance menacing. There wasn't a soldier who wasn't afraid of him in these ranks.

"Jean Kirstein sir!" Jean replied back bravely. He looked rather shaken but was trying to remain calm and somewhat polite despite wanting to shit his pants. This guy had a dark aura surrounded him and just looking into his brought fear into his body. However, he would never admit just how scared he was on the inside.

"Kirstein huh?" Shadis responded coldly; he peered at Noelle from the corner of his eye. He wondered what the relation was between these two as they looked nothing alike. While the two were certainly attractive teens; the female was certainly rather angelic compared to him.

Upon these two joining the ranks he had thought nothing of it. However, after observing the two he had seen Noelle acted very differently to Jean and had a soft spot for the boy. Cousins perhaps? Maybe fiance's? he had no idea; though it seemed more likely her relations were closer to Eren and Mikasa's situation.

"Why are you here cadet?" he demanded sharply. Just what was he here for? He looked way too optimistic to understand just what career he had in store. During training this guy seemed to get too full of himself and rant about joining the military police.

Jean smiled weakly and swallowed nervously sweat forming on his brow. "I want to join the military police and serve the king" he replied quickly. There was no higher honour and with the position he could live a comfortable life and his mother would be safe. He, Adele and his mother could live a happy life after their troublesome life.

As soon as he let the words out of his mouth Jean was met with a headbutt to the forehead. He cried in pain and fell to his knee's gripping his aching skull and curled up in a ball. His head splitting with pain and throbs pulsing through every vein; he grit his teeth and tried to deal with it as best he could.

Noelle cried out a little in worry upon seeing him hurt and shifted but remained in line. While she knew, the boss was hardcore she hadn't expected him to do something so severe. Jean was going to be in pain for a long time after that one; their commander obviously had a thick skull. She would have to take care of that later to make sure he wasn't badly hurt.

"You think you have what it takes cadet? While you have the balls now I'll see how you'll do in these next 3 years" Shadis retorted sternly. He had seen Jean's type before; hot headed, conceited and full of pride. But these next 3 years of training would change him as would the battlefield to come.

Shadis then walked away from Shadis and in the opposite direction away from the know curled up cadet. He passed a few other recruits on the way towards her making her worry.

She gripped her hands into tight balls and bit her lip on the inside. Her heart racing like a jackhammer within her chest causing her to shake just a little. Suddenly Shadis stopped in front of her row causing her to panic. She was in the second row meaning that there were other cadets standing in front of her.

He glared down at Noelle causing the panic to make her sick; she would do well to not mess with him. However, she hoped he would not do something similar to her as he had Jean. "You cadet!" Shadis cried out loudly. A few of the other trainee's in front of him looked confused and yet on alert; after all he could be talking to anyone. They all looked like they were about to shit themselves with fear.

"Redhead in the second row!" he sighed crossly. The other cadets stiffened and moved aside revealing a rather worried looking Noelle to him. Some closed their eyes trying to restrain what little courage they had in them instead of breaking down.

Noelle slammed her hand on her chest quickly to show respect. However inside she was shaking with fear but trying to keep it together. "Noelle Kirstein sir!" she replied quickly her tone cautious. She really hoped he wasn't going to hurt her; but then again, she knew this life would be anything but easy.

Shadis raised his eyebrow; so, he was correct on his assumption but then again his intuition never failed. She had some relationship to Kirstein and he was willing to bet adopted sister like Yeager and Ackerman. "You seem awfully worried about horse face over there" Shadis said frowning menacingly. Given her well-built figure she would do well to worry about herself and teenage horn dogs who may take an interest in her.

Compared to the likes of Mikasa and Krista; who were either cute or mysterious with an average body. Puberty was doing its job well on this certain individual. It was funny time of any youths life where you either looked like shit or you looked like a beauty.

Noelle Kirstein as she had called herself; was 5'7" around the same height as Yeager. She was a rather curvy and well-built young woman and would be popular in no time. However it seemed she preferred to hang out with her adopted brother and Bodtt much like Mikasa and Yeager.

She had stunning lime green eyes that shone in the light and changed tone under various lighting. She had smooth skin and a baby face making her look adorable like a doll. Compared to the likes of Krista's blonde princess locks, Brause's brown schoolgirl ponytail or Mikasa's silky black hair; Noelle was a rarity.

Noelle had crimson red locks similar to the colour of crimson; similar to fire itself. She was a rarity in human genetics known as a redhead which was as rare as the Ackerman line. Very few of them existed in their current period and were treated as if they were fallen angels.

1-2% of the human population was born with her hair colour and mainly lived inside the inner walls. Because of this aristocrats and royals tended to keep them as pets for company. Mainly used as high paid prostitutes or hosts; they were rarely seen outside the inner walls. The three main districts they were seen in were Trost and the Capitol.

Noelle stiffened apprehensively; she then took a deep breath "Is it wrong to care about your family sir?" she replied bravely. Jean's family had taken her in after she lost everything; when she had nothing left, and was all alone in the world. Because of him she found a home again and was able to smile again.

They had played together as kids growing up and she had helped him when other kids were cruel to him. In return growing up he had protected her from merchants who would try sell her and from perverted males who wanted their way with her.

Shadis hummed thoughtfully; so, he was correct. Like Yeager and Ackerman this girl was the adopted sister of Jean. However, since she had taken on his name he wondered what her birth name was. "In this line of work Kirstein, it is best to look out for yourself" he retorted sternly. While allies became your teammates in the war to come you had to look out for number one too.

If she spent all her time worrying about Jean it would only leave her vulnerable and open to distraction. Her potential was unknown but he would see what she was made of during these 3 years.

Noelle frowned her eyes darkening at his comment; gathering what courage she had she looked into Shadis eyes and glared slightly. She would protect Jean with her life even if he didn't need her to.

"But that would make you no better than a coward sir. Less than a coward and more like a dog" she replied bravely. To abandon your comrades or only appear to care for yourself was disgusting. It made you no better than most of the military police in general.

Shadis smirked and laughed in amusement; though she did appear hesitant and afraid this girl had balls. She had a lot of resilience and courage inside of her that he hoped she would hone in on under his care.

"You show promise Kirstein; you seem to at least have more sense than horse face over there" Shadis teased cruelly. She had a fire in her and a he could see her fighting to control her agitation. If she showed more of that side of herself during training; she would go far in the military world.

Noelle gripped her free hand into a tight ball digging her nails into the palm of her hand drawing a little blood. However, she did well to remain brave and not be angered by his words.

Shadis then walked away to pick on other cadets to which she eventually relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. However, her anger towards his insult to Jean still lingered in her head. While she knew, this was simply to get them prepared for becoming soldiers; it didn't make her any less angry to see Jean treated this way.

After years of abuse as a child at the hands of other kids; Jean had become secretly self-conscious and somewhat egotistical. He only acted like an ass because of how he was treated as a kid.

_**Later that evening** _

"Are you sure your head's ok? You could have got concussion" Noelle asked worriedly. He had been on his knees and gripping his head like a vice for crying out loud. Given how the attack from Shadis had been so sudden and the force of his impact; it wasn't surprising.

He had a red lump forming on his head with a yellowish purple bruise starting to form. She just hoped he would not let his stubbornness get the best of him and take care of it. God if his mother could see this she would kick Shadis ass and vent at him for hurting her son in such a manner.

Jean clicked his teeth crossly and neglected her worries; she had been looking after him since they were kids. Now it was his turn to look after her for once. Yet it seemed he was failing because she was still babying him.

Noelle was kind, resilient and fiery; but she was a deeply conflicted human being with passionate emotions. Under great emotional or mental stress she was prone to wild outbursts.

"I'm not a kid anymore Noelle; I can look after myself" Jean retorted angrily. His head was still killing him and the lack of anything to ease his pain wasn't helping. Upon seeing her green eyes fill with sadness a sense of guilt washed through him.

Noelle stiffened and tried hide her hurt at his tone. She then simply stopped trying to inspect it and moved away and started to eat dinner. She had sworn when Shadis slammed his head into Jean's; she heard it crack making her blood run cold. After all his bullying as a kid she still worried about him.

Marco frowned crossly; since Jean was her only family along with his mother it wasn't surprising she was worried. He had heard the sugar-coated version of how she came to live him from Jean.

"Don't be an ass because she's worried about you Jean" Marco retorted. Jean did have a nice lump growing on his head from where Shadis had impacted him. If he let Noelle take care of it and soothe the pain it would be more tolerable.

"I thought horses were supposed to be stubborn" a familiar voice teased from across the room. It seemed that this guy had a fancy for joining the military police; he was sure the uniform would suit a horse like him.

Marco sighed heavily and Noelle felt a sense of worry wash over her. Since joining the core Jean and another recruit Eren Yeager had basically butt heads. The two had equally different outlooks on their future careers; Jean wanted to join the military police and live the easy life inside the inner walls.

Eren wanted to join the survey core and fight for freedom and humanity against the titans. No longer wanting to live in fear of the titans that forced them to hide. While both were noble causes; the two never seemed to think so about each other.

"That's rich coming from you Yeager; last time I checked you always seemed to in trouble" Jean retorted stubbornly. How many times had Mikasa saved his ass or got him out of trouble since he had been here. With his personality it was shocking he had any friends at all.

"Look who's talking Kirstein" Eren snapped sharply; it seemed since he joined Marco was always chasing after him. He got to his feet quickly and walked somewhat in the direction of their table.

Jean stood up quietly much to the dismay of Noelle; he wasn't doing himself any favours by getting into trouble. "You got beef with me Yeager?" he snapped angrily. It was obvious he did but Jean was calling him out to make him look less of a badass.

"Jean please…." Noelle hissed quietly her tone apprehensive. As kids Jean hated fights and was always bullied; now he tended to find trouble like a titan looking for food. Why did he always seem to go looking for trouble when it came to other people?

"Maybe I do; what you going to do about it?" Eren growled defiantly. It was obvious Jean was a coward and simply wanted to join the police as a form of protection. People like him were the worst; never wanting to do anything but sit back and watch the world suffer while they lived peacefully.

"Teach you to keep your mouth shut for once" Jean scowled resentfully. He was sick of Yeager acting like he was the shit; like he was the boss or he was better than everyone else.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled crossly sitting up. Couldn't he go one day without starting a fight with Jean? It seemed these two were always at it. Mikasa got up from her seat and walked towards the two arguing teens. The two males quieted instantly and Noelle swore she saw Jean blush a little.

She grabbed Eren by the arm quietly and frowned at him "You'd get pissed if someone hit you like that. Stop being so unreasonable and making fun of others" she said sternly.

Carla wouldn't be happy knowing her son was picking fights with others. She had raised him to be better than and only wanted the best for him; but instead he was just impulsive and always running head on into trouble.

Noelle took this chance to get up herself and approach Jean. He seemed to be in a somewhat more reasonable mood. She should take this chance to apologize to the others before he said something stupid.

Eren looked a little surprised when he saw the shorter and somewhat more docile Noelle come out from behind him. He gazed at the baby-faced redhead quietly admiring her. Up close she was a lot prettier than he expected; he felt himself tingle inside and his blood heat within him.

He had caught side of her earlier upon Shadis picking her out of the crowd. She had shown bravery and slight defiance; showing she was more than just the shy girl she appeared to be.

"I…I'm sorry about this. I… I know today was hard on all of us…. but…But fighting won't change anything" Noelle said cautiously. Jean was still in a shitty mood; this guy obviously was a rival of Jean's and didn't approve of him wanting to join the military police. Their goals may have been different but it didn't mean they had to fight about it.

Mikasa stared at Noelle quietly; she had such pretty auburn hair. It reminded her of a log fire; the embers burning brightly. She had never seen someone with such shiny and bright hair. She could see why Eren would stare at it too; they had never seen anyone with a hair colour like hers.

Eventually she came forward and approached Noelle Her expression was calm and appeared intimidating but Eren could tell she meant the other girl no harm. "I apologize for Eren's behaviour; he tends to have a loose tongue" Mikasa apologized calmly. He could never just leave things be and always had to open his mouth.

She did hope she hadn't worried this girl too much; from what she recalled her name was Noelle. She seemed like a sweet girl who was a lot more mature than she appeared to be.

"MIKASA!" Eren snapped angrily. Why did she always have to belittle him like this and make him look like the bad guy? Jean was just as much in the wrong as he was? Why was she standing up for him?

Noelle bowed slightly gripping her skirt. She was wearing a white O neck shirt with long sleeves, a black bodice with hook fastening and a black skirt that reached her upper calf. The bodice was made by Jean's mother and though she loved it; it often commented her breasts more than she liked. People already gave her enough harassment about them as it was.

"Jean isn't in a good mood this evening; the incident with commander Shadis is still effecting him. His head is bothering him quite badly" she replied quietly. The bruise would take some time to heal and she was worried about the internal damage too.

Jean clicked his teeth crossly and avoided eye contact with Eren. Sure, his head was still hurting him but that was no excuse for him to not react to Eren being a dick. On top of that Noelle was making him look like the bad guy here.

Mikasa's gaze softened and a small smile appeared on her face. This girl seemed nice and obviously worried about Jean the same way she did Eren. From what she recalled Noelle was Jean's adopted sister much like she was to Eren. This girl really was a complete opposite compared to Jean.

"It's not a problem; I'm sorry for disturbing your dinner" Mikasa said gently. She would have to scold Eren about this later on; he really needed to control his temper better. When they got back to the bunks later she would have to apologize for Noelle for the argument. Obviously she had hoped to eat her meal in peace but instead she was pulled into an argument.

"S…Same here" Noelle said awkwardly. This girl was really pretty and obviously Asian; she had never seen anyone with such haunting black eyes and smooth skin. She could understand why she would be so popular with other males.

Mikasa then started walking away back to her table and grabbed Eren by the wrist pulling him away. There was no use in arguing over something so pointless. They were all tired, all sore and all trying really hard to achieve their goals. She fought to stay beside Eren and this girl obviously felt similarly about Jean.

Eren was going to complain when Mikasa gripped his arm tighter to which he closed his mouth. He knew there was no arguing with her over this. If he so much as tried to argue with her she would easily kick his ass and make him apologize.

Jean watched Mikasa go then sighed heavily and returned to his seat feeling dejected. She was just so cool and so perfect; like an angel with a sword. Yet she chose to spend her time following the ass that was Eren Yeager.

Adele followed Jean quietly mixed feelings going on inside of her. She was glad the argument was over but was still awkward about what happened. Mikasa was so pretty and yet so capable of dealing with fights. She felt bad that Jean got into another fight but was just glad that things had dissipated.

However, part of her disliked Mikasa; considering she had Jean's attention and feelings. She had been by his side for the past 6 years and suddenly he was falling for a complete stranger?

She sat down at the table with Jean but didn't speak another word. Why couldn't he just stay out of trouble instead of letting his pride get the best of him? The two teens continued to eat dinner quietly without speaking another word. However, Marco could see something was bothering Noelle which worried him.

_ **Later** _

Noelle headed towards the barracks quietly. She wanted nothing more than to cuddle up on her bed and forget about everything that had happened. How come her first day as a cadet had to be so fucking shitty?

"Noelle!" Marco cried suddenly. He had seen she was still bothered about earlier even though she was trying to hide it. The fact that Jean had snapped at her when she tried to help and then ignored her had hurt her. Then he made a scene and only settled after seeing a pretty girl that wasn't her.

He had noticed for a while that Noelle harboured feelings for Jean. However, the latter seemed to be naïve to her feelings and was crushing on Mikasa instead. God she had to be feeling a whirlwind of various emotions right now.

Noelle turned to Marco her expression defensive her mouth fixed into a pout. Yep she was still upset about Jean snapping at her and then making a scene. She only ever showed how she was physically feeling when she was out of sight.

He approached the redhead quietly and smiled at her gently "You ok? I know Jean can be a bit much for you sometimes" he asked kindly. Despite the fact they had known each other since they were kids; Noelle did seem exasperated by Jean's behaviour.

Noelle hesitated then sighed heavily her voice dripping with her inner frustration. He just couldn't control that temper and ignore people's snide remarks. He always had to have the last word and never just leave it be. She balled her hands into fists and took a deep intake of breath; her voice sharp and anger threatening to surface. However as per usual she acted like the bigger person and just ignored it.

Eren did have a shitty attitude; he did have an anger management problem and he didn't think before he acted. But he obviously had trauma and problems that caused him to lash out at the world. But that didn't give him an excuse to vent it at Jean. 

"Il est un âne têtu" Noelle growled sharply. She was probably going to sulk about it later in bed while everyone else did girly stuff and brushed each other's hair. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

Marco laughed gently; though she did well to hide it Noelle did have a lot of repressed emotions. Though she was worried about Jean she was mad about him belittling and being short with her.  When she got seriously mad or pissed off Noelle would start speaking her native tongue. If she needed a private word with Jean or was seriously upset at him they would argue in their native tongue.

Marco was German but had learned to speak French after growing up around the language. Because of this he was one of the few people in their squad who spoke French other than Jean or Mikasa.

"He's just awkward like that. I agree that he needs to work on his temper but he appreciates how much he cares" he reassured her kindly. He knew that Noelle cared but Jean was just more uncomfortable with accepting he had emotions.

Noelle turned to Marco her eyes filled with emotion and yet her expression solemn and serious. She was trying to keep it together and not let what had happened bother her.

She then smiled softly her face filled with gratitude; what would she do without Marco? He was truly a good friend and someone she could rely on. "Thanks Marco; I appreciate it" she said hoarsely. But her tone was calmer and she was in a better mood. He always knew what to say to soothe her soul.

Marco smiled and she approached him quietly "Keep an eye on him for me. I don't need him starting any more fights in the dorm" she asked hopefully. She knew Marco would keep Jean in line when she wasn't there. She could rely on him to calm Jean down and make him see sense when he wouldn't listen to her.

Marco smiled and nodded "You can count on me; I'm the horse whisperer" he joked playfully. He knew if Jean heard that he wouldn't let him forget it. But it had become a private joke between the two of them.

Noelle snorted in amusement and tried to muffle her laugh. It was no wonder Eren called Jean a horse; given how stubborn he was. "Night Marco" Noelle said politely then headed towards the female bunks. God, she was glad she met Jean; next to Jean he was one of the only friends she had.

She didn't mind Christa but there was something about her that put Noelle off. She just seemed so fake and hiding something that it just made her feel uncomfortable. However when they interacted with each other she was very polite towards the smaller girl.

Sasha was a goofball and had a good heart; but she only ever seemed to care about food. A few times Noelle had to scold her when she tried to sneak snacks outside of eating hours. Not that Noelle minded her at all; she just felt like Sasha only ever had one thing on her mind and that was food. It was hard to have a conversation with her outside of it.

Mikasa seemed so intimidating and emotionless; keeping to herself and not wanting to interact with anyone. Annie was exactly the same causing her to ignore both of them. Because of this she hadn't really spoken to Mikasa outside of that argument earlier. However, she seemed like a nice girl and good natured; I mean she didn't sense anything bad about her.

But she did have something that upset her even if Mikasa was a nice girl. She was the object of Jean's affections making her Noelle's rival in love. For Jean, she would do anything, fight anyone and take any risk no matter how serious. Because she loved him and because he had taken her in when the world had turned its back on her.

" _No matter how much of an ass you are; I won't give up on you"_ Noelle mentally thought. Because when you loved someone you stuck beside them through it all no matter what.

Marco watched Noelle return to her barracks quietly. Even if she felt better now; he would have to chew out Jean later and get him to apologize. Noelle was right; he did act like an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> Il est un âne têtu- He's such a stubborn ass


	3. Nobody's business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle has a talk with Mikasa and Jean meets an understanding with Eren

Noelle sat on her bed quietly her head resting on her knees for comfort. She was worried about Jean, would he still be arguing with Eren even after they had retired for the night? His mother would be so upset to know her son would be getting into trouble instead of acting like the admirable young man she knew he was capable of being.

She had known Jean for 6 years, of course she had become good at reading and understanding him. They had been close since their childhood and played together quite a lot. It often frustrated her how Jean so easily got into arguments. He used to be so sweet and docile as a kid, but the years of bullying had changed him into someone else.

He shut his own mother out of his room, he would get moody and yell a lot and often closed himself off. However, Noelle would always know how to calm him down and get him to talk. She was nicknamed "the Jean whisperer" by his mother, since she was one of the only people capable of calming him, well not anymore since Marco had come into their lives.

He was still capable of acting like a dick sometimes but he was not lacking in a conscience. His pride, quick temper and insecurities often getting the better of him. Causing him to lash out without thinking. However he was still aware of his own limits and actions, which he used to help himself grow as a soldier.

She sighed heavily and rested her head between her legs quietly. This was definitely going to be a very stressful 3-years indeed, she would have her hands full keeping Jean in line. She could understand the horse joke to an extent, given how stubborn he was. But as for the rest of it she was drawing a blank. In her opinion Jean was a very attractive male.

His childhood chubbiness had all but gone now, no longer was he the cute child he had been. Instead he had sharp cheekbones, forming abs from puberty and training, ash brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. But in her mind and heart she would always remember the boy she had grown up alongside in Trost. The boy who pulled her from her own darkness.

Her feelings for him only growing stronger as they had during her childhood. Because she knew deep down somewhere, the boy she knew as a kid was still in there. The boy who had helped her when she felt like she had lost everything. The boy who shared his omelette rice with her when she was feeling down or in a bad mood.

"Excuse me, Noelle?" a gentle voice said from beside her. She felt really bad about earlier, Eren was a good person deep down, but he often let his temper rule his sense of rationality. In all the years she had known him he was still as stubborn as ever and quick to anger, often causing problems for the people around him.

However, making fun of Jean for getting head slammed by Commander Shadis had not been kind. She knew they didn't exactly get along but seeing as how much pain Jean had been in, Eren was indeed in the wrong. She had been sure to scold him before retiring to the bunks and asked Armin to have a word with him.

Noelle looked up to see Mikasa standing beside her bed quietly. Though her expression was as calm as ever, she could see the hesitance in the Asian girl's eyes as she stood by her bed. It was often hard to see or interpret, but Mikasa had moments of acting like a shy wallflower every now and again, though it was hard to see.

This girl was the number one student in their current class. She was top in her intelligence levels and battle strategy. She was humanities last hope and from the same family as Levi Ackerman of the survey core. It was fair to say the girl had a reputation among the other trainee's. Either people were jealous of her or admired her, Noelle was both. She herself ranked at number 5 in the ranks next to Eren.

Eventually snapping out of her daze and not wanting to leave the other girl waiting, Noelle finally decided to answer her. She cursed herself for being so out of it and accidentally being rude. "Y… Yes" she said hesitantly. While the other girl was a rival for her affections, she still respected her to an extent. She was not someone who would act so petty over her romantic feelings.

You couldn't control love no more than you could control the wind or the falling of the leaves. Nobody could control who they fell in love with or if that said person would like you back. As much as she hated it and it hurt her to think about, Jean was indeed crushing on Mikasa hard and there was nothing she could do about it.

Mikasa then made a gesture wondering if she could sit with her. Noelle accepted and Mikasa nodded politely and sat on the redheaded girls bed quietly. The two sat in silence for a while not speaking a word. The air around them filled thick with tension and awkwardness, but not discomfort whatsoever.

Eventually Mikasa broke the silence and decided to speak. Though she hadn't known her long, she could understand that Noelle was rather soft spoken and shy when it came to conversing with others. "I want to apologize for Eren's behaviour at dinner. Jean didn't exactly get an easy welcome and his remark was unnecessary" Mikasa said apologetically. Like she said, he meant well but didn't tend to have an off filter.

She had noticed the nasty bruise and swelling forming on Jean's head after coming into contact with Shadis skull. Though she had felt bad for Noelle that he had argued with her and rejected her help when offered. When someone cared about you as much as she could guess Noelle did about Jean, you should feel grateful.

Upon leaving to return to the barracks she had noticed Marco comforting a pissed off looking Noelle. She had to admit, she was rather jealous of how openly Noelle could express herself despite hiding her temper. She herself hadn't been able to express her feelings since her parents murder 5 years ago. But this girl was able to convey her anger and frustrations easily, just not in front of others.

Noelle blinked and then hesitated averting her gaze "Thanks but… Jean well…. He can be a bit of an ass. But he isn't a bad guy, he's just bad at being honest about how he feels" she said awkwardly. She wasn't exactly unaware that Jean himself tended to forget his own off button and spoke his opinion to others without care of their own thoughts.

Jean was a very sweet guy, when her father died to alcoholism Jean found ways to make her smile. When she was still depressed and distant after his death, he would bring her flowers or gave her extra omelette at dinner. When he was picked on he would thank Noelle for chasing them off. Afterwards she would dry his tears and hold his hand. Sometimes when he was sad, they would share a bed and she would comfort him.

Mikasa smiled shyly and nodded, she knew exactly what she meant. It was funny how much the two of them had in common even if it was only a minor sense. One day, she hoped the two of them could be friends. However, Noelle was rather hesitant about it, so she would be patient and allow it to grow naturally.

Noelle seemed like a sweet girl if not somewhat repressed in some way. But she meant well and obviously had a big heart. Plus if Mikasa was honest, she seemed the easiest person to approach around here next to Christa. She had a comforting air about her and had no bad intentions towards anyone, but did well to hide her temper.

"If you ever need to talk just ask. I know what it's like to need to vent" Mikasa said politely. God knows, taking care of Eren was stressful but that was what family did. They looked out for one another. She could tell it was the same case with Noelle and Jean, he frustrated her but she still cared for him no matter what he did.

Noelle blushed shyly and nodded gratefully. Though she was jealous and disliked Mikasa because Jean had a crush on her, it was nice to have someone who understood. It made her feel less alone and like she was part of some secret unspoken club for adopted family members. It was kind of nice.

Mikasa then got up and headed to her bunk for the night. Noelle watched her leave briefly and then turned to look out of the window at the moon feeling conflicted still. She didn't know how to feel about or towards Mikasa at all. She respected her as a soldier and admitted she had skill, but she still felt resentment towards her for claiming Jean's affections.

She sighed heavily and decided to curl up and try to get some rest. They had a day of intense training ahead of them, they were going to be testing the 3D gear tomorrow. She would need her strength and her concentration to be on alert, head injuries were a large possibility when it came to that side of things.

* * *

"You best apologize to her in the morning Jean. She was really worried about you and yet again you got into trouble" Marco scolded sharply. You could tell when Noelle was in a bad mood as she started cursing in her native tongue. The minute her accent changed to complete French you were utterly fucked and would do best to apologize.

It usually only happened when she was seriously upset, angry or having an argument with Jean. When Noelle started speaking French (and you weren't the object of her rage) then you knew to back off unless you wanted to get hurt or pee your pants. She truly fitted the stereotype of redheads having a fiery temper and being something to fear.

Though she had a cute face and was usually docile and self-conscious, Noelle was capable of acting very mature for her age and more than capable of handling herself. He had seen this when they had been practicing hand to hand combat. There had been many other trainees when against her had sustained quite the ass kicking.

"She seemed fine at dinner. Just her usual timid self" Jean huffed crossly. While he was grateful for her concern, he was capable of looking after himself. They weren't kids anymore. The way she babied and clung to him all these years later did get pretty frustrating. He was no longer bullied and she should learn to worry about herself. I mean they were going to be in battle a lot after this.

Marco frowned, sometimes Jean could really be pretty thick-skulled. No wonder Noelle got so frustrated with him so often. "She started cursing in French earlier. It was after dinner when we left to go to our barracks". After they separated to go to their bunks he had seen the sulky look in her eye. She would no doubt be keeping to herself and in a bad mood. He just hoped she wouldn't be taking it out on her bunk-mates.

He only hoped that they would sort it out sooner than later. They would need each other in the fight against the titans and in this situation it was good to have as many allies as possible. Plus Noelle was one of his oldest friends, he should really make up with her instead of sulking like a child because she was worried about him.

Jean's expression softened, Noelle did tend to hide her feeling sometimes. He could recall how bad her temper was as a kid but she had come to reign it in as they got older. Her mother had often scolded her for getting into so many fights when scaring off bullies, saying how Noelle needed to at least act somewhat like a lady when she was at home.

However now she tended to sulk or have a mood by herself when mad. But knowing she was hiding her feelings from him hurt a lot. They were best friends aside from family, they had known each other since they were kids. They should be able to share anything without doubt or worry, because best friends told each other everything no matter what.

He hesitated still looking somewhat moody but now more concerned "Was she crying? Or did she break anything. She tends to become quite scary when upset" he asked hesitantly. He could still picture those kids during their childhood with bruises, broken noses and crying like pussies because a girl had thoroughly kicked their asses.

God knows, he didn't want her to leave him in the med ward for a few days. Not that he would care about his rep, but more that it would hurt for a long fucking time. Though he knew she would never hurt him, he had seen what she had done to those kids growing up. Noelle only had so much patience and would eventually snap on him.

Marco saw his expression and shook his head "No, she was just pretty sulky. If you apologize tomorrow she may be in a better mood" he reassured him. It was good to know she brought out his compassionate side. It showed Jean was more than the asshole he tended to act as. Now if only he would show more of this side of himself, people may like him more. But instead he tended to let his pride get in the way instead.

"What's the deal with you two anyway?" Connie asked curiously. How did Jean come to know such a cute baby-faced redhead? He wondered if anyone could stand the guy when moody. Plus, she was quite the looker, puberty was doing a nice job on her body. Her big green eyes and that hair, she was a walking goddess. However, she tended to stick very closely to Jean.

Jean blinked and then rubbed the back his head awkwardly. He had never really explained his relationship with Noelle to anyone before. People back at Trost already knew due to his mother explaining. I mean he thought it had been obvious when Shadis had confronted her when she had shown concern over being headbutted during their pep talk.

"We…We uh…we grew up together is all. My mum took her in when we were kids" Jean explained quietly. He knew how shitty it had been losing her dad that way, god knows nobody else needed to know about that. To know just how lonely and sad she had been, never knowing her mother and essentially being an orphan before she came into their lives.

Knowing that Noelle was the child of a drunkard who drowned himself in booze. The grief of losing his wife to childbirth weighing heavily on his shoulders to the point he neglected her. Nobody would ever look at her the same and pity her, which would only bring out her temper and cause her to lash out due to frustration and resentment.

Noelle basically grew up in their house due to her father working in the fields all day hungover then going to a bar and getting drunk. He later died when she was 11 due to alcohol poisoning and liver failure. Though Noelle had not been sad that he died, only upset that she had been starved of affection from a man who had been like a stranger to her.

Connie smirked mischievously"You lucky son of a bitch. To grow up with someone that cute! I bet she was a lot of fun growing up huh?" he teased. Redheads were known to be fiery as hell and a lot to handle. God, both him and Eren having such pretty adopted sisters, made him wish he hadn't been an only child growing up.

Jean looked uncomfortable at Connie's statement and frowned, yes Noelle was pretty. No, in fact she was very pretty. Despite the fact, she was indeed dear to him, he had a crush on Mikasa. It was hard to look at someone even if they weren't biological family, Noelle was still like a sister to him. She had been keeping him safe from bullies when they were growing up.

But he had to admit she had become precious to him and he was more aware of how his actions affected her. God knows she had dealt with enough shit growing up as it was. If his family hadn't taken her in she would have been an orphan or kidnapped by traders. Though it disgusted him, there were people in the capitol that had a thing for redheads.

"She… we're. I mean my mum adopted her but… we were friends before that" he explained. They had known each other a long time before she came to live in his household. Before meeting Marco, she had been his close friend and confidant. He could cry and show weakness in front of her, never judging him and always comforting him. Even supporting his dream to join the survey core.

Eren who had been overhearing for once could understand Jean, though he still didn't like him. It was hard to look at someone you had grown up around as anything more than a sibling. "Geez lay off Connie. Two people can get along without fucking" Eren huffed. He had no idea why guys his age were always so obsessed with sex, they had more pressing matters on their hands.

They were here to train to fight titans and aid in future war efforts. They were here to become soldiers not to just mess around like he and Sasha always did. After this they were going into the battlefield, this was no fucking game here. Though they could have fun in moderation, they were hear to learn how to fight.

Connie sighed heavily and then muttered on how they were no fun. He then talked to Marco about Noelle, since she seemed to be the only other guy she seemingly spoke to. Though it wasn't hard to tell that he had intentions of pursuing her, it didn't take a genius to figure out he had his eyes on her.

Jean then peered at Eren who shrugged and went to speak to Armin. Though he still didn't like the shitheads attitude he was grateful for his help regardless. His comment had at least gotten Connie to back off on his no doubt endless amount of questions.

He then sighed and turned over to lay in his bed and wait for Connie to stop speaking about Noelle so he could join the conversation. This was going to be a long fucking night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone actually read this? I worked so hard on it :(


	4. Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle and Jean have a talk after learning from Marco she was upset because of his actions

Noelle sat quietly as she ate her breakfast in silence. Eating a simple slice of toast with eggs on top, some tea and some potatoes in breadcrumbs or croquettes as they were usually called. She had to say it was better than that morning she just got bread and whatever else she could put together making a frankenfood breakfast.

As per normal it had been a mad dash to grab anything as everyone wanted something. And Sasha would grab the nearest bread roll or potato that she could find before anyone else could. Poking at her plate and chewing on the toast quietly, peering into the steaming tea cup. Allowing her thoughts to drift and relax for a while before she would have to meet Jean again.

She had a healthy appetite as any teenager would. But today she wasn't as hungry, due to her restlessness that night messing with her head. But she would at least eat what she could manage. She had never been able to enjoy food when she was upset or in a bad mood, all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sulk until she felt better.

But Marco would have a go at her for not eating, so she at least ate something to ease his worries. It would be a while before she got her appetite back and her mood back to normal. She then heard someone sit opposite her and didn't look up. She was in no mood to talk right now, simply wanting to eat her breakfast in peace and forget about last night.

"Well, this is the first time I've seen you moody in 6 years" a familiar voice joked. How was it somewhere along the way their personalities changed into what it was now. It felt like they were kids again. But to know she was still capable of being a moody shit despite her passive and shy attitude now proved she hadn't changed a bit.

Noelle sighed and looked up quietly through her bangs to see Jean sitting opposite her wearing a cheeky grin. Bread, eggs, potatoes and some bacon on his plate, seemed he had been one of those lucky people who swiped one.

It was funny how he was in such a good mood despite causing a scene last night. Usually she would be polite and kind, but lack of sleep and patience were not a good combo. She was really annoyed at him for getting into a fight again and making a scene. This was their first night here and he was already causing trouble for the both of them.

Jean saw her glare and held up his hands defensively upon seeing her look of murder "Geez, I was kidding…" he replied quickly. She really was in one of those moods, but why hadn't she said so last night? They were best friends as well as adopted siblings, they told each other everything. So, if she was really so upset on the matter, why had she kept it all to herself like that?

"Look, Marco told me about last night. I'm sorry I upset you so much. You know what I'm like, I can't help but speak my mind" he replied apologetically. He could never just stay quiet, it was his biggest strength and weakness. He knew it wasn't always wise to do so, but he could never just stay quiet. He always had to voice his opinion regardless of whether or not someone agreed with him. It's just the way he was.

He and Eren clashed on their ideals and goals, him wanting to join the military police to live a normal life. Safe from the titans and able to live in peace for the rest of their days. He wanted to live inside the inner walls due to the fact the possibility of being attacks by titans was weak. He wanted to live a life knowing his family would always be safe from harm.

Eren wanted to join the military core so he could fight the titans and regain humanity. Despite the fact there was a large possibility of him being eaten or killed instead. Yes, he was afraid of the titans and what they were capable of, it took a lot of balls to openly express that without looking like a fucking coward.

Noelle softened, Jean meant well but he let his temper get the best of him. She supposed after years of being pushed around and treated like shit he had snapped and decided to take it out on the world. It was funny how ironic his nickname was, he may not have looked like a horse. But he sure as hell was stubborn as one.

But at least he was able to understand he had done something wrong and apologize. He at least had that on Eren who was just stew in a corner until Mikasa forced him to apologize. She then sighed "You give me a piece of bacon and maybe I'll forgive you" she replied bluntly. He wasn't getting out of this one so easily, he was getting his punishment.

Jean frowned at her offer, why should he have to give up his bacon if he apologized? Besides everyone else would have one and he wouldn't, it wasn't easy to get meat nowadays. He then took one of croquettes much to her displeasure then wrapped the bacon around it. He then cut it in half, giving her the biggest piece then taking the other for himself.

Hopefully this offering and sacrifice of his food would ease the tension. If this didn't help somewhat he didn't know what to do. He would probably make a fool out of himself till they made up again. He then looked up at her with a semi annoyed expression "There? That get me off the hook?" he asked wearily. He didn't want to fight with her, he hated it when they argued.

Next to Marco, so far, she was the only one he could trust and rely on. Being his ally and someone who knew him best of all, considering they had grown up together before joining the military. She knew everything about him, his weaknesses and strengths and problems that he kept hidden from others.

Noelle stared at her new bacon wrapped treat, her stomach growling loudly. It smelled amazing, a deliciously savoury yet sweet treat that was all hers for the taking. She then looked at Jean and nodded "You are forgiven". If it meant she got this treat, then yes. She then popped it into her mouth, a delighted look on her face.

She would forgive him for showing her up and causing a scene in front of the other trainees. But most of all she knew he was sincerely sorry for what he had done. Because his expression gave him away. Jean may have acted like a tough cookie, but at heart he was soft as cookie dough. Driven by his emotions a lot of the time.

Jean softened, glad to know she was no longer mad at him. But he was still worried about her as she seemed tired still. Had she really slept that badly last night? "You feeling ok? You look like you didn't sleep well" he said in a concerned tone. Was she having dreams about her dad? Had her period started? She didn't look well at all.

Noelle blushed, she hadn't slept well due to stress, but she would never tell him that. Since he apologized and all, she wouldn't worry him with useless prattle any longer. "It's nothing. Just getting used to this place being my new home is all" she lied. In truth, the girls in her bunk were very kind to her and were quickly becoming her new friends.

However, she hadn't slept well due to worrying about Jean and having to look after him. Keeping him out of trouble and worrying about them becoming distant during their training years and their relationship taking damage. Making sure he acted accordingly while worrying about their goals in the core.

Jean smiled and ruffled her head, causing her to blush at his touch. No matter what mood she was in, his touch would instantly calm her "You'll be fine. With your temper, you'll be ruling this place in no time" he teased affectionately. Eren sure as hell better watch his back, because Noelle could give him a run for his money.

Noelle smiled and batted his hand away, the two joking around like back when they were kids. Back to their usual terms and forgetting about ever having had an argument. They then continued to eat their meal in peace, laughing and joking as they always did. Glad to be on better terms, no longer arguing because of Jean's actions.

* * *

Noelle held her breath and tried to focus on her core, not wanting to fall back and get a concussion. She had to get used to being weightless and learning to balance herself. Her red hair blowing in the breeze and rocking every time she moved. Its bright red colour gleaming in the light, her green eyes fierce as she focused on the task at hand.

She was pretty good at hand to hand combat, but in terms of balance she was pretty bad. After all, she was used to using her feet not 3D manoeuvre gear. It was hard to adapt to. The feeling of utter weightlessness and having to rely on your core, it was a weird feeling. Your core was what allowed you to move, twist and turn as you flew through the air.

As she peered over she was relieved to know some were having a harder time than herself adjusting. Making her feel like she wasn't alone in all this bullshit and endless amounts of stress. Pushing their minds and bodies to the limit in order to prepare themselves for their future as soldiers. Dedicating their hearts and bodies to the military to fight against the titans.

Jean was trying his hardest to focus and stay still, twitching every now and again when he felt he would fall. His brows knotted as he tried to focus on staying steady and balanced. He was doing a hell of a lot better than her, sure he wasn't a natural yet but he showed promise. Even Shadis could see that he was doing a good job and would quickly climb the ranks.

Sasha was swinging effortlessly on her own gear, her hands folded on her lap probably wondering when this would be over. Despite the rumours of her being a ditz she was pretty skilled when it came to the 3D Gear. She was doing almost as good a job as Mikasa, taking to the 3D gear as if she was a natural.

Mikasa meanwhile was sitting there effortlessly, a blank look on her face. Taking to the 3D gear as if she had done this her whole life. Though she appeared to be bored as hell. That was what annoyed Noelle, Mikasa could do everything effortlessly and was always the best at everything. Sure, she was a nice girl but she was jealous of her natural talents.

She was smart, beautiful and skilled so of course Jean would be attracted to her. She was a very strong woman and she was a good leader, so why wouldn't Jean want someone like her. Though she herself showed skill and gave Eren a run for his money, she was stubborn and strong willed too. However, in terms of temper she was far worse than he ever could be.

But in terms of Mikasa's abilities she was average, she could never be as strong or as powerful as her. She was like a bluebird underneath a majestic fucking eagle. No wonder Jean idolized and crushed on her so much, she was perfect. But she knew Jean better than anyone, so she would stay by his side. Even if it meant her feelings weren't noticed.

* * *

Noelle sighed, her back aching badly from the straps and the weight of her chest. Though they got people's attention, her breasts caused her no end of problems. The reason she wore an o neck shirt and bodice was because her breasts were covered. They didn't attract to much attention and just complimented her appearance.

A hot shower would help ease the pain but what she really wanted was a backrub. Hell, any form of relaxation that would take away the physical pain and stress she was feeling right now would be a blessing to her. That sounded amazing right now, to just be able to relax and ease her soft muscles.

She felt like she had done a good job and Shadis had been impressed by her strong will. But she had a long way to go in terms of skill and how far she could climb up the ranks. But that was why she was here, to train herself into becoming the best soldier she could be and serve her duty to the military at the fullest of her abilities.

Mikasa saw her pained face and gave a sympathetic look, compared to herself and others. Noelle had hit puberty early so she had bigger breasts than the rest of them. She often complained of back pain and dealt with harassment from other male trainees. She felt bad for the poor girl, having to deal with so many unnecessary problems.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked worriedly. Though she came across as stoic and unfriendly, Mikasa was in fact a very perceptive and kind girl once you got to know her. She looked out for her peers and generally acted like a big sister to those in need who were un-confident or lost in any way possible.

Noelle blushed and nodded, feeling self-conscious "Y… Yeah. Just my back" she replied shyly. She felt jealous of Mikasa for not having to deal with back pains as bad as she got. Then again, there were a lot of things she was jealous of when it came to Mikasa. There was an endless list of things she didn't like about or wished she was capable of like her.

Mikasa smiled sympathetically "It must suck. Especially with the harness digging in" she replied kindly. When they tightened the straps her chest must have felt like it was being squeezed. Though she tended to hate it when people stared at her, at least it was because of her hair and not something as personal as her breasts.

Noelle nodded shyly, she had tried to concentrate on balancing despite the fact her back and chest had felt like they were constricted. It wasn't easy being of sizeable chest size. "Would you like a massage? I know it's a good stress relief" Mikasa suggested. Noelle like herself spent her time looking after Jean instead of looking after herself. It would be good for her to indulge.

Noelle's eyes lit up and she bowed her head shyly "I… If you don't mind" she replied nervously. I mean Mikasa had offered and it did sound very comforting in her opinion. She didn't want the other girl to feel like she had to go out of her way to do her any favours, not if she would rather be doing anything else at all.

Mikasa gave a her a warm look "Not at all" she replied reassuringly. She would happily help someone in need if she was capable of doing so, it was in her nature. If Noelle was uncomfortable or in pain she would happily give her relief. Girls had to look out for each other after all.


End file.
